dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Avizandum
*[[Azymondias] |Status = Deceased |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = }}Avizandum was an Archdragon of the Sky and the most recent King of the Dragons, with his era beginning 300 years prior to the present.2019 San Diego Comic Con All other dragons accepted him as their king, and the elves, too, respected him as the most powerful creature in all of Xadia. Though no humans knew his true name, they fearfully called him "Thunder", for when he spoke, his voice shook the earth and sky.thedragonprince.com He was the mate of the Dragon Queen and father of Azymondias. Appearance Avizandum was a huge dragon with yellow eyes, light blue scales with darker underside, dark blue claws, and white hair that grew from his chin, neck, wings, and the tip of his tail. His head sported multiple protruding horns while both of his wings had a few holes and tears on them. He also had spikes jutting out from each of his elbow, as well as a row of them lining over the top of his tail. Personality Avizandum was respected by both the elves and other dragons, implying that he was a strong and revered leader. He personally stood guard at the Border that kept Xadia and the human kingdoms apart for centuries, indicating he led from the front and done so dutifully. He seemed to be very intolerant towards humans, as he did not hesitate in killing members of King Harrow's expedition party after they have committed acts of trespassing and murder on an innocent Magma titan. Skills and Abilities As an Archdragon of the Sky, Avizandum possessed numerous powers that made him the most powerful creature in the world. Sky Primal Connection Avizandum possessed a vast connection with the Sky Primal. He could summon lightning from the clouds, channel them through his body, and fire them from his mouth. It is said that when Avizandum spoke, his voice shook the earth and the sky. Avizandum could also transform his body into lightning, arriving instantaneously in a deafening crash, and utterly destroy anything in his path. His eyes would occasionally glow blue when he performed his abilities. Temperature Resistance Avizandum seemed to be impervious to heat and lava, as he was able to guard the volcanic regions of The Border for centuries. He was also able to effortlessly break out from a wave of ice that was directed towards him by Viren with no signs of side effects after being partially and temporarily frozen. Physical Attributes Thanks to his massive size, Avizandum was incredibly strong, as he could easily send humans and horses flying with a single swat of his tail. Even though he was very large, Avizandum was a fast flier. He was able to swiftly catch up to Viren and Sarai who were escaping him on horseback. Trivia *Avizandum is diverged from the Latin word aviare which means "to consider". *His voice actor will be a "legendary human" **This person could be Dee Bradley Baker as Avizandum would've had a deep voice to to him being a dragon and Baker would be able to make his voice very deep. Appearances Book Two - Sky }} References |content =https://twitter.com/CartoonUV/status/1152626512887107584 }} Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Xadia Category:A to Z Category:Monarchs